Demon Origin
by Inujoey20
Summary: The year is 2026 and demons are supposedly extinct. A scientist was able to extract the blood of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and combine it with the blood of a maniac serial killer, and a boy whose parents died tragically. See how they battle each other with
1. Chapter 1

Demon Origin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters.

Summary: In the year 2026 a team of scientist experiment on two human beings and genetically turns them into superhuman demons. The project is called "Demon Origin" Here is a story about a boy who must learn to control the demonic abilities of Inuyasha while battling against a manic who has the blood and abilities of Sesshomaru flowing through his body.

Characters:

Jason Takenama: He volunteered to become apart of the Origin project after his parents both died in a fatal car accident. He is grafted with the blood and abilities of Inuyahsa. He is the 2nd and a half attempt to recreate Inuyasha. He is considered to be fully human, because Inuyasha was a half-breed, but we later on find out that he is truly half-demon. He also has a chip implanted in his head that allows him to be an expert at any weapon he holds. He is at constant war with himself and doesn't speak much. He looks like a regular human, except for the single patch of white hair that falls in front of his face, and the amber eyes. He will eventually be able to tap into his ability called "demonic splice" in which he looks like Inuyasha with the claws, fangs, dog ears, and white hair.

Weapons: Tetshuro: a huge magnum created for Jason because they feel he is not strong enough. It is the gun equivalent to Tetsusaiga.

Michael Serigio: He was taken from the death row department of a mental hospital to participate in the Origin project. He is a serial killer who murdered 126 people by cutting of their heads perfectly. He is given the blood of Sesshomaru and is literally turned into what the scientist and police call the perfect killer. He has all the abilities of Sesshomaru, but is no where near as calm and cold has Sesshomaru. Instead he laughs when he kills talks a lot, and is crazy. His demon abilities are apparent at the beginning of the project and he looks exactly like Sesshomaru; except for the dog ears. He has claws, fangs, and the long white hair. He is implanted with a chip that makes him an expert hand to hand combatant and is also implanted to perfect stealth killing. He calls Takenama Inuyasha and taunts him about being a weakling. He is a sick demented manic with Sesshomaru's awesome power.

Weapons: Claws, fangs, poison, Sesshomaru's whip.

Lisa Kudro: She is in love with Jason and is often the victim of Serigio's demented attacks. She wants to help find a cure for Jason.

Captain Soton: He wants to capture both Serigio and Jason and destroy the "freak shows". He is the captain of the homicide squad and is one of the few people that believe demons existed.

Dr. Kenneth Hold: The scientist who extracted Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's DNA from the soil of the Bone Eater's well. He and his team created Jason's and Serigio's new demonic bodies. He wants to use them to prove to the world that Demons existed.

Dr Shelia Jordan: She is a scientist who can created powerful weapons and the one who made Tetshuro Magnum for Jason when they thought he was not truly a demon, because he had no physical appearances of a demon.

Android Sesshomaru Inuyasha (Android SI): An android created by Dr. Hold and Jordan to capture Serigio and Jason. His computer matrix is spliced with Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's DNA which makes him quite powerful. He was created after Jason's first attempts to capture Serigio failed.

Kanamae Higurashi: She is the tenth generation granddaughter of Kogome and Inuyasha and is ridiculed because she believes that demons existed. She is skilled in the martial arts/sharp shooting (guns) and later on discovers she has untapped spiritual and demonic abilities.

Sheanna: A dark haired seven-year-old that follows Serigio around after saving him from being killed by Jason. She has dark powers and is just as crazy as Serigio himself.

Kuda and Lisa: Brother and Sister Ninjas set to destroy the demon abominations before they can breed and recreate the Japanese demons that once walked the Earth. They have incredible powers and are extremely powerful. They fight against Jason and Serigio.

Mr. Kajehatu: The true villain and millionaire that funded the Origin project. He wants to sell the demon crossbreeds to the military who will offer him the most money. He becomes a truly sinister dark and powerful demon.

Now the story of Demon Origin begins.

Chapter 1:

_After years of wars and the world changed; demons were finally banished into the spiritual realm. With their demon chi bound into the spiritual realm; even half-demons powers were taken from them. There were no more need for priestess, monks, and demon exterminators, and so all these practices were only thought to be fictional. The world had to deal with mutants, and other strange anomalies, but not with demons. So they thought they were just myths thought up to scare people, while others thought demons to just exist only in the spiritual realm. The year is 2026 and a team of scientist uses their advanced technology to discover the DNA of two of the most powerful demons in the Feudal Era; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Dr. Hold who is the lead scientist and a expert in demonology; is the one who knows everything about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He finds Jason whose own human DNA is compatible with Inuyasha's DNA and gets him to volunteer, while Michael is brought to the lab by Mr. Kajehatu's men. Here is the story of a battle between the first ever successful crossbreeds of demon and human DNA. _

Lab 20 at the Kajeo Industry building Dr. Hold is about to complete the Demon Origin project.

"After 3 years 1 and half attempts to completely graft the DNA of Inuyasha to that of human, we have finally found a compatible match," said Dr. Kenneth Hold.

The first attempt was done on a homeless man who ended up with a body of a dog and head of a man. While the half attempt was a human embryo and Inuyasha's DNA. The embryo developed tremendous power but died after being reanimated.

"Dr. Hold he seems to be a perfect match, but he also appears to show no physical traits of a demon," a scientist on the team commented.

"Inuyahsa 2.5 is perfect. Subject A has completely been spliced with the DNA of the half-demon Inuyasha. I guess his already pure human blood and Inuyasha's human blood has canceled out the demonic features he should possess, but the subject does have a minimum level of superhuman strength, enhanced agility, slightly enhanced senses, and a patch of pure white hair, common in Inutaisho's dog-demon linage," Dr. Hold commented.

Then the team who a man screaming at the top of his lungs and he was being brought into lab, by two huge men.

"Oh what is this place, I hope it is somewhere I can get a taste of blood. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The man in restraints said.

"What is going on here and who is this man."

Dr. Hold said while approaching the men and the guy laughing hysterically.

"This is the man Mr. Kajehatu wants you to experiment on." One of the huge goons said.

"No fellas, you don't understand this guy is a killer and a maniac, Dr. Hold you can't seriously want to give him the demon origin?" said Dr. Jordan.

"Hey don't call me out of my name lady, until I get to bite your face all. I would love to taste your flesh. Hey who is that kid in the tube of green water? Is he dead, man I missed the party huh," the guy said licking his lips.

"I know who he is Shelia and it was my idea to get someone who was a skilled killer. I did not know Mr. Kajehatu would select the serial killer Michael Serigio," Dr. Hold was upset, but knew he had to watch his tongue.

"Oh Dr. I am just grateful to be taken from that small room, I hate tight spaces unless I am waiting to cut someone up in little pieces or I am swimming in a pool full of children's blood. HAHAHAHAH!" Michael said.

"Place him in the experiment tube." Dr. Hold told the goons while he typed into the computer the commands to start the experimentation.

The two big men placed him on the platform. And the machines handled the rest. The first machine used laser to cut off the restraints and his clothes. Then he was about to run but the floor shine a bright light that did not allow him to move. A needle was injected in his arm that made his body shut down, all except his heart. The next machine placed a oxygen mask over his face and then the glass tube covered his entire body and a green fluid filled the tube.

"Now that preparation has started let us prepare for phase two gene conformity." Dr. Hold said as all the scientist moved to begin phase two.

Phase two extracted the DNA from Michael and placed it with the DNA of Sesshomaru to see if they would be compatible and would evolve to create a successful crossbreed. This phase is new since the first two Inuyasha crossbreeds failed. Dr. Hold did not want anyone else to die because of the scientist not being completely sure, but even then they still would not be sure. That's why they treated Sesshomaru's DNA with caution and Serigio was the first specimen to be grafted with Sesshomaru's DNA. He was the only full demon blood they had.

Computer: "The DNA is compatible Dr. Hold initializing phase three, DNA assimilation."

Sesshomaru's DNA was injected right into the heart of Michael and his heart immediately started to pump the DNA into his whole body. The computer had to inject his brain with the DNA as well so that the body's immune system would not fight against the DNA in the blood and also so that the endocrine system would create the demon hormones.

Computer: Three days will pass before the assimilation process will be complete.

"Dr. Hold it only took a day for Inuyasha's DNA to be grafted with Subject A," Dr. Jordan commented.

"Inuyasha is only half-demon and plus Sesshomaru was a very complex creature. He is what we in demonology called a greater demon. If we want the perfect crossbreed of human and full demon we need to take time and not rush it." Dr. Hold said while looking right at Michael.

Computer: Dr. Hold shall I release Subject A.

"Yes Computer, but activate the fighter droids we do not know what he will be capable of!" Hold was walking over to his position in his chair awaiting the reanimation of Inuyasha 2.5.

The tube's fluid was drained and the mask was removed. The computer place clothing on Inuyasha 2.5. He began to show move and the whole team of scientist looked in awe.

Inuyasha shook really violently and jumped backed into a corner with tears flowing down his face.

"Inuyasha 2.5 calm down everything is ok." Dr. Hold said while keeping his distance.

"Everything is not ok! My parents are died I watched them die. I can feel them, see them, and smell them. I smell something strange and unusual, what is this place? Where am I?" Jason said curled into a ball.

Computer: "Subject A is experiencing a mental flashback of the day he and his parents were in the hover car accident. His demonic abilities are allowing him to relive the day as though he is still there. Also the subject smells the fear on everyone here including you Dr. Hold. Shall I incapacitate him?"

"No computer let me speak to him. Inuyasha 2.5?" Dr. Hold was walking towards Jason slowly.

"Who in the hell is Inuyasha 2.5, my my is Jason Takenama! What is wrong with me?"

"Jason do you remember I spoke with you about participating in an experiment that would revolutionize the world," said Dr. Hold.

"Ye..Yes I remember, I also remember saying no to you, but then a rich looking man said it would erase all my pain, BUT YOU BOTH LIED I FEEL THE PAIN!" Jason screamed and he started destroying the lab.

Computer: Response droids activated. Incapacitate subject A, but do not kill.

The droids begin their attack, but Jason dodges all the lasers being shot at him, by running, jumping and flipping out the way. He runs towards a droid and punches right through it. Then he rips one of the arms out and uses it as a weapon to destroy the other three.

"He does have demonic abilities; look how high he is jumping, and his tremendous speed." Dr. Hold is amazed and so is Jason.

Computer: Level 2 combat droids are being released.

The next set of droids appears humanoid and begins their attack and Jason is able to fight them hand to hand. He is amazed that he can even fight like a martial artist because he could barely defend himself before. He stops the first two, but the third one kicks him in the stomach, and then does a round house that knocks him into the wall. Jason removes a metal pole from the wall and begins to spin it around like he was a trained fighter. He starts attacking the robot, but it blocks all his attacks, breaks the poles and punches Jason right in the face and blood gushes from his face and he falls down.

Computer: Subject A is down.

"Dr. Hold it seems that he is not as strong as you thought. He does have enhanced abilities, but he couldn't even beat a level 2 robot. From what you thought me about the real Inuyasha these robots would have been a walk in the holographic park for him." Dr. Jordan said with disappointment.

"Dr. Jordan begin your weapons project and make him a weapon that will make up for 2.5's like of claws and fangs. And in three days we will see if Michael will be the perfect killing machine or a failed crossbreed like the human Inuyasha 2.5 is."

A/N: Well that's chapter one please read and review and tell me what you think. The next episode will contain the awakening of Serigio Sesshomaru, the first battle between the Origin project brothers and the introduction of Kagome's great-granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think that I left out one of the characters so I will describe him before I start the chapter. Also thanks to my two reviewers and I always show love to those who read and review.

Evan Jones- A brilliant scientist and alchemist who helps Jason in his quest.

Chapter 2

_Jason's POV: "I am so lost I have visions of fighting along side a group of people. We have good days together and rough battles against these crazy looking creatures. I desire to be stronger, I hide my true feelings for this girl in a weird uniform, I am hurting from the loss of a family, I see both of my mothers, but I remember only having one. She is in pain, on fire screaming my name Jason, the other one is not familiar to me, but her scent is like a mother to me. She is calling for me Inuyasha, but that is not my name. I can smell both of them, but it is faint. Then there's the one with the white hair. He seems so cold and yet I can smell and sense him like he is right in the room with me. In my dreams he was a skilled fighter and a perfect killer, but he had a small aura of compassion. Now I don't sense anything but the perfect killing machine. He's here and I can't seem to wake up." _

_Both Jason and Serigio are talking in their subconscious states. _

_Serigio's POV: "I hear their screams and I get aroused. Their blood taste like honey and I can smell their fear. I am no longer a man who kills, but a creature created to kill. I feel someone else's powers surging through me. This person is so cold that I can't sense his fear, he doesn't take pleasure in killing; it is just something he does when it is necessary. I want to get rid of this cold nature, instead just want his power, his hunger to feast on blood. Yes he searches for power and will kill for it, but killing for a purpose is pointless, no I kill for the sheer pleasure of inflicting pain. I like the way a person looks as they are captured in a painting of blood wrenching fear. I am able to use this mysterious creatures powers now to kill, to rip flesh apart with my bare hands, I smell fear, I smell blood, and I want to partake in the kill, but I am in darkness. He has a name; this mysterious figure, this cold creature, this powerful demon; his name is Sesshomaru. But that name does not invoke enough fear where I am from and I need it to be more demonic than it is. So from now on we shall be called: Serigio Sesshomaru! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"I can't believe Inuyasha 2.5 is just a human that has taken enhancers. Dr. Hold anyone on the street can purchase AP enhancers and jump around like 2.5 did three days ago." Dr. Jordan said while taking notes that pertained to her observations of Jason.

"You are correct Shelia, but I know that he has more power than we can see. Hopefully Inuyasha 2.5 will be able to improve his demonic abilities or he will just seem like some street punk who is high on enhancers." Dr. Hold was upset because he truly wanted the experiment to be exceptional. He had great hopes for Jason because of the tragedy he and the real Inuyasha endured.

Both scientists proceed to the main lab preparing for the reanimation of Michael Serigio. It has been three days since Serigio was fused with Sesshomaru's DNA and they were ready to see if it was a success.

Computer: DNA assimilation complete. Initializing reanimation. Subject B has extreme superhuman strength, superb demonic speed, and agility, he has been implanted with extreme hand to hand combat skills, enhanced stealth killing abilities, and his senses are off the demonic scale. Dr. Hold subject B is completing grafted with Sesshomaru's DNA.

Dr. Hold and his team of scientist are truly impressed with the computers reading. They all rejoiced as the computer completed the initial analysis of Serigio.

"Look everyone he has completely taken on the physical attributes of the greater demon Sesshomaru. He has the sharp claws, white hair, amber eyes, the facial markings, the crescent moon, fangs, and even the demonic aura. This is a true success, but we must test his abilities. Computer wake up Sesshomaru Version 2.

The water from the tube was drained and the computer removed the mask and placed clothing on Serigio. Unlike Jason's awakening; Sergio just stood up straight with his eyes closed. The scientist watched in awe. He showed no emotions, he just stood there. No violent convulsions like Jason experienced, only quiet. Then came the demented laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am alive and I can sense that I am no longer the man I once was. Power surges through me, strength, and new senses. I love the sense of smell this new body of mine has, because I can smell the blood from your hearts beating. Your fear of me makes my mouth water. I shall rip you all into a million pieces and not even break a sweat. I shall drink your blood and you will fear me." Sergio said while licking his tongue towards Dr. Jordan.

"And who shall we fear?" a random scientist spoke out.

"You shall fear him, the great Sesshomaru; No you shall fear Serigio Sesshomaru. He shall devour your flesh and drink your blood." Serigio said while staring rather maniacally at the scientist.

"You see he has even developed the way Sesshomaru would refer to himself in the third person. If this is what his personality is like, imagine his power." Dr. Hold was beside himself.

Computer: Level one droids commence attack.

The level one droids that look like a mixture of spiders and basketballs approached Serigio with their lasers ready to fire.

"You send robots to fight the great Serigio Sesshomaru; I shall depose of them and have some fun too. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serigio didn't appear to move in the eyes of the scientist, the only thing thy saw him do is breath in and out in one motion.

"Serigio you did not move at all, I thought your power was great. Dr. Hold we have another failure." Jordan said while walking away.

"Oh dear doctor I am so sorry. I guess I moved to fast." Sergio snapped his fingers and the robots fell apart. All the scientist looked in awe as they did not see him move from the spot he was standing.

"Computer generate the recording of the lab and slow the feed down." Dr. Hold said while holding his head in disbelief.

The computer brought up the surveillance camera's recorded feed of the lab and what they saw shocked the scientist. Sergio indeed moved and he did attack all five of the droids. He sliced them all into pieces with his claws, ran up and licked Dr. Jordan's face and swiped his claws across her blouse. Then he jumped back to where he was originally standing.

"I did not see or feel him rip my blouse and I thought the wetness on my face was me sweating!" Jordan said while trying to figure out why her blouse did not rip.

"Oh yeah Dr. Jordan I forgot to show you what I wanted to see. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sergio clapped his hands and her shirt and bra ripped to shreds exposing her private chest area. She quickly covered her exposed chest and ran towards the ladies room.

"Amazing he moved so fast that we couldn't even see him. He is truly a successful crossbreed. Though he is not full demon it appears, because he has dog-ears on the top of his head. If he could move that fast to destroy robots he could…" As Dr. Hold was about to finish his statement Serigio rushed in to attack him, luckily fate was with Dr. Hold and he pressed the electronic field generator that covered the whole lab and would not allow anyone that wasn't human to pass through it. When Serigio hit the field it burned his arm, but it healed instantly.

"Clever doctor, it seems you have prepared yourself. No matter I will break through these fields and then I can have my fun. Ripping your arms off and watching your blood spray the entire walls of this lab. Oh Dr. Jordan if you can her me, you and I are going to have some fun." Serigio laughed and then proceeded to sit down and examine his claws.

"It was a success Sesshomaru's power has been recreated and now I can prove to the world that I am not crazy, but in fact brilliant. Demons did exist and now I have living proof. Team I have to report to Mr. Kajehatu. Computer keep the shields up and put the level two combat droids on standby mode." Dr. Hold said while running to the elevators.

Jason had awakened and Dr. Jordan was explaining to him what had transpired in the lab earlier.

"He is amazing; way better than you. He truly has demonic skills; the only thing is the bastard is crazy." She said looking down at her chest that was now covered with a new shirt.

"I don't care about him I only care about what is going on with me. My ears can pick up roaches chewing on microscopic crumbs. I can see very far away, I smell that creature you are talking about, I can even smell what you ate a week ago." Jason said while sniffing the air. He was very confused and just wanted to be normal. He thought that the running like the flash and being able to lift a huge desk was cool, but the super senses were disturbing.

"What you never had an enhancer before; they give you the same abilities you have right now." Dr. Jordan said rather annoyed that Jason was complaining.

"No they are illegal and only the police can use them in an emergency situation against mutants. But since the mutant gene has been cured, no one uses them accept for criminals that can afford them. Anyway the affects of the AP enhancers are temporary. I wake up with these powers every day. Look I can punch clear through a metal wall." Jason punched clear through the metal wall and his hand was bleeding, because he purposely cut it on the exposed metal.

"Look I cut myself badly and it doesn't hurt, and I am healing already. Plus I have these strands of white hair that won't stay out of my face." Jason was truly confused and upset. It was cool at first, but now he was scared and he was tired of the constant real life visions of the accident he and his parents were in.

"Listen you have some of the abilities of the half demon Inuyasha. You are just a human with some superhuman abilities. You are not a demon or even a half demon like Michael Serigio; no Jason you are a human." She said while patting him on the back.

"Did you say Michael Serigio? YOU STUPID BITCH HE IS A MANIAC! YOU GAVE THAT SICK, DEMENTED BASTARD THE SAME POWERS I HAVE ONLY SUPED UP AND MADE AN ALREADY SKILLED KILLER INTO THE PERFECT KILLING MACHINE." Jason is clearly upset because he knows the story behind the head chopping serial killer Michael Serigio.

"Yes I understand your fear, but he has Sesshomaru's rational and so while he still has that sick mind of Serigio in him, he is not that type of killer anymore." Dr. Jordan said this, but she isn't sure that she believes it.

"Well I don't have claws and stuff and like you said he's a demon and I am a human how am I supposed to fight him if he does go crazy. I can sense his demonic aura and it is quite powerful." Jason was nervous, but he was calm and normally he doesn't talk much or even yell. This new experience was a little to much for him. He never even cursed before.

"Yes I have that covered. Unlike Serigio who was implanted with an enhanced version of hand to hand combat skills, plus he has razor sharp claws; you have been given basic martial arts skill, and a program that allows you to use any weapon you hold, or turn anything into a weapon, but here is the best part: Inuyasha had a weapon called the Tetsusaiga that was very powerful and could kill 100 demons with one strike. I have created a weapon similar to power of the sword of Inuyasha, but it fits your needs. It is a gun called Tetshuro Magnum. It has three modes; Single bullet mode, rapid fire mode, and a throwing scythe like transformation. It also have special attacks that if you were even a half-demon you could tap into, but instead you will have to just deal with it's fearsome bullets, shocking lasers, and cutting abilities." Dr. Jordan was proud of her creation.

"It looks more like a huge 9mm than a magnum. And why is it silver it would have been cooler in black. And what good is it to me if I can't even lift this heavy gun." Jason was trying to lift it but it was to heavy.

"See you are not even strong enough to lift your own weapon." Dr. Jordan was rather upset at Jason's weakness.

Computer: Subject B has destroyed the force field, sending in level four droids. Area is being locked down.

Meanwhile…

"Mr. Kajehatu both subject A and B are a success, but subject B is the true killer. He has the speed, the power, and the craftiness to be the perfect killer. He will definitely be able to prove to the world that demons exist." Dr. Hold was excited finally people who wrote him off as a crackpot would see that demons are real.

"Yes from this video feed I see that he will make me a lot of money…I mean will be a great asset to your theory and research. Subject A though needs more training or needs to be enhanced." Mr. Kajehatu was only interested in selling them to the highest military bidder. He had no desire to help the Dr. prove his theory.

Computer: Subject B has destroyed the force fields and all the droids. Please evacuate the building I will alert the authorities.

"Oh no I have to get to my team. They will be slaughtered." Dr. Hold was trying to run to the door, but Mr. Kajehatu had pressed a button that sealed off his whole office and floor with metal and electric force fields.

"You can't leave hold I need you safe, plus I do not want that thing up here." Kajehatu did not care about anything other than protecting his investments.

"They will die Kajehatu what are you doing?" Dr. Hold was clearly disturbed. He was the only one besides Dr. Jordan that had the weaponry systems code, but she was stuck in her lab.

Serigio had finished destroying all the robots and began attacking the scientist trapped in the room with him. He grabbed one by the throat and put his fist through the man's face. As the blood poured onto his face he just laughed. He ran past two scientists and with a quick swipe of his claws slit both of their throats and blood poured out of both of them. Serigio then proceeded to running up the wall and then he was walking on the ceiling while the scientist below him shook in fear. He licked the blood off his claws and then kicked off from the ceiling and into a scientist, biting and ripping into his flesh with his fangs.

"This is the best killing spree ever mommy. I have these new weapons that are apart of me. No need for an axe or kitchen knife. I have ten sharp knives attached to my fingers. I can make you scream just with the flick of my wrist. The blood is so good, tasting it is so fulfilling now that my taste buds can actually scream at the pleasure they are receiving. Oh now you guys want to fight back?" Serigio said laughing diabolically.

Two scientist had laser powered shotguns and began firing at the half-demon, but as the laser burn through his flesh the wounds instantly healed as he walked up to them and rip the first scientist arm out of the socket. Then he grabbed the second one and took the gun and shoved it into the man's stomach. He then quickly struck both of them killing them instantly. A female scientist was in the corner screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yes female screams they make me so excited. Not the screams of a woman when she is being sexually pleasured no they don't arouse me, but the screams when she knows she is about to die; now that gets my blood boiling. Yeah and you're a screamer. I wonder if I can make Dr. Jordan scream the same way. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serigio was laughing so hard he coughed up the blood he just drank.

He walked near the woman and grabbed her face. He begins to squeeze her face until his claws were imbedded in her skin. He twisted his hand around in a circular motion until he stop and pulled her facial skin right off her face exposing the muscles in her face. He then stabbed her in the throat and watched her die, and then he ate her face.

"Did you see that the sick bastard ate her face. What the hell is wrong with you people? Why did you give him those powers? He is so fast; I almost couldn't see him at all." Jason was very afraid and Serigio was punching through the doors to get to where Dr. Jordan was.

"He can't get through that door or this glass for that matter. This glass is stronger than titanium itself." Dr. Jordan truly felt safe, but Serigio was showing her that they made a mistake messing with demon blood and giving it to a maniac.

Jason and Dr. Jordan watched as Serigio approached the glass. He flicked the blood from his claws onto the glass and then licked it off. Jason and Shelia were watching him and in an instant he disappeared. Then he scared them when he reappeared punching the glass only denting it slightly.

"See I told you no amount of demon strength could break through that glass." She thought she was right because she and Dr. Hold created this safety precaution and tested on a fighter robot. The huge battle robot couldn't even break through it.

Then Serigio did something weird. He started spinning his hand around in a circular motion and this strange light gather around him. The energy focused into his hand and then he flicked his wrist and a whip like object sprang forth and shattered the glass instantly. Dr. Jordan screamed and the Jason stood in front of her as all the glass that shattered shot into his body.

"Look you demented freak; I am asking nicely leave her out of this your fight is with me!" Jason said while holding his arms in the cross position to show that he would not let Serigio harm the doctor without going through him first.

Serigio sniffs the air: "It is you brother, Inuyasha you are here welcome to the feast your brother Serigio Sesshomaru has prepared for you." Serigio looks at Jason and sees him as we would see the real Inuyasha. Not Jason who has black hair, human ears, no fangs, or claws. Serigio walks slightly towards Jason.

"First off my name is not Inuyasha I am Jason. Second of all I am not partaking in any sick feast of yours, and third you will not harm Dr. Jordan." Jason demon aura sparked a bit, but only for a moment.

"Listen Inuyasha I am not here to fight you, I only want to embrace our brotherhood. You seem so weak without your claws and fangs, but I sense your power. We can destroy this city with our bare claws. Rip guts out, eat flesh, tear arms out of these human's sockets, drink the blood of babies, and recreate the demon race. So brother embrace me as your brother or die a most horrible death." Serigio said while his eyes were shining bright red.

Jason did not wait for him to attack instead he quickly ran towards Serigio and tried to kick him, but Serigio just blocked it. Jason threw a left hook, but Serigio dodged it and laugh. Jason was becoming angry and did and all out attack on Serigio, but Serigio using the demon speed of Sesshomaru just dodged every attack. Jason jumped in the air and tried to do a hi jump kick to the face, but Serigio disappeared and then in a flash grabbed him by the neck and punched him five times in the face. Blood was pouring from Jason, and then Serigio punched him in the stomach so hard that his fist almost came out of Jason's back. Jason's eyes went blank and Serigio threw him into the desk that Tetshuro was on and then Jason fell behind it.

"Now that the weakling is out of the way my love I can finally keep my promise and taste your blood."

Dr. Jordan had run to the wall and hit it and a small door opened and she pulled out to small laser guns. She shot at him, but he just ran at her and smacked them out her hands. He then grabbed her by the arms and flipped her over his head and threw her into the wall behind him. She then ran at Serigio and began trying to fight him, but he just laughed. He then grabbed her arm and dug his nails into her.

"Oh Dr. Jordan you bleed so beautifully. Now let me see what you taste like." Serigio bit right into her arm and blood gushed out. Shelia was screaming at the top of her lungs. Jason finally had woke up.

(Thinking to himself): "Dam he beat the hell out of me. He was so fast I could barely keep up. Who is that screaming? Dr. Jordan is in trouble; I have to help her, but I am not strong enough! Tetshuro Magnum is calling to me, but it is two heavy." Jason was trying to lift the gun up, but it was just too heavy. Then he heard Shelia whisper help me Jason.

Jason found the strength and lifted Tetshuro and ran towards Serigio so fast that Serigio didn't even have time to counter the kick that smashed write into his face knocking him into the wall where the broken window was.

"Well Inuyasha I see you have found some strength, but nothing is going to stop me from HAVING MY FUN! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Serigio screamed and ran towards Jason.

"Yeah well it is time for you to see the power of Tetshuro's power." Jason aimed Tetshuro at Serigio who just laughed.

"A gun to stop the mighty Serigio Sesshomaru; HA HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I laugh at your weakness Inuyasha. It's time to die brother." Serigio prepared himself for an attack.

Jason shot Tetshuro and this huge bullet came out and blasted a hole in Serigio's left shoulder. Blood gushed out from the wound and Serigio screamed in pain. Jason then fired two more shots that looked like two huge pockets of air instead of bullets, one tore off a piece of Serigio's side and the other put a bullet hole through his leg.

"Wow Dr. Jordan this gun is amazing you were right." Jason was finally happy something good came out of this whole mess. He was going to stop a very power person. Jason was too caught up to notice that Serigio had stabbed him in his right shoulder and was preparing to punch him right in the face. He kicked him right into the wall and Jason landed behind the desk again with Tetshuro landing right next to him.

"Now that the nuisance is out of the way I can finish making sweet killing love to you Shelia; may I call you Shelia as I peel your flesh back and lick the blood." Serigio was walking towards Shelia and all she could do is scream.

Jason was coughing up blood as his wounds were trying to heal. He noticed that Tetshuro was glowing a red demonic aura brighter and brighter as Dr. Jordan screamed louder. Serigio was stabbing her slightly with his claws back to back like he was playing with his food.

Jason talking to himself: "I have to stop him, but I don't have the power. I am just a human and he is a demon. I can't let him kill her, I won't stand back and watch any one else die like I watched my parents. I won't I can't!" As Jason was saying this; his hair flashed white and grew long twice before it went back to its regular state. His fingernails grew into claws and for a moment he could bare his fangs, but then they turned back into regular human teeth. He grabbed Tetshuro and then his whole body began to glow red with his gun. Jason stood up and walked towards Serigio.

"Ah I see brother our father's blood has finally come to life within you. Now I shall feel pain, make your brother feel pain." Serigio was begging Jason to cause him pain because he was a sick freak like that.

"You have killed innocent people, you have abused your power, you are trying to harm an innocent woman, you have killed many people and I (says in a dark demonic voice) Inuyasha Jason Takenama shall show you the true power of Tetshuro Magnum. (Says attack really slow): RAINING BULLETS SHOWER!"

This attack is one of Tetshuro's level two attacks where Jason can shoot over 100 bullets in any direction and they will do a significant amount of damage to an opponent or to many opponents. Jason aims the attack at Serigio and Tetshuro explodes and hundreds of bullets shoot towards him. The bullets are hitting Serigio and you can see his body shaking from the impact of the bullets and blood pouring from the multiple wounds.

"Yes pain, yes it hurts so badly. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! TOO MUCH PAIN TO HANDLE! THANK YOU INUYAHSA!" The last bullet exploded and ripped through Serigio's stomach and it made him fly right through the broken window and he landed into the wall in the corridor.

Dr. Jordan thinking to herself: "He was able to use a level two attack without even being trained. I can even feel his demonic aura rising. Maybe we were wrong about him."

"What he is not dead after that! Man this guy truly is a monster." Jason saw that Serigio was standing.

"Inuyasha you have inflicted great damage on me and I need to heal, but I need to be free from this place, you are welcome to join me, or when we meet again I shall kill you."

Serigio gather his energy and a black aura enveloped him. He screamed really loud and jumped through thirteen floors. When he got to the last level where Dr. Hold was he saw that it was surrounded by a bunch of men in dark suits with huge guns.

"Oh boys I just want to leave this place, I have done enough killing for one day, but if you do not get out of my way I will kill all fifty of you." Serigio said while extending his claws to their full length.

"ALRIGHT MEN ATTACK THE DAMN DEMON!" The officer shouted. All fifty of the guards began firing their weapons, but Serigio laughed and quickly ran through them. He sliced every last guard's head clean off so perfectly that they didn't even bleed. He then jumped through the window and fell thirteen stories to the ground below and landed on his feet. A crater grew under him after he landed.

"That was one crazy ride, but I need to go somewhere and heal. I can't walk around like this they will find me to quickly." Serigio transformed into a complete human version of Sesshomaru with black hair, regular human ears, no fangs or claws, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He walked away laughing.

The whole time he was laughing a girl on a hover scooter in a blue uniform that looked like Kagome's uniform watched him transform. She just gave a smirk and decided to take a look inside the building that thing just fell from. Her name is Kanamae Izayoi Higurashi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it is taking so long for me to update. I am trying to get through midterms and school is kicking my butt. Please enjoy the third chapter of Demon Origin and please reviewer. Thanks!

Demon Origin: Chapter 3

Kanamae looked on as Serigio took off running away from the Kajeo Industry building. She was amazed at the damaged he caused and the fact that he fell thirteen stories and had no broken bones. She wanted to know what was going on and the only way to find out was to investigate the building. Kanamae jumped off her hover scooter, folded it and placed it on her back. It kind of looked like a thick metal pole was on her back; rather than a scooter. She then proceeded through the buildings huge doors.

"Excuse me miss, but the Kajeo building is closed, because of an emergency," a security guard dressed in blue said.

Kanamae was not looking to be stopped by security so she took her scooter off her back and hit the security guard with it, knocking him into the wall. Two more security guards came from the booth and was trying to stop her with these electric batons, but she swung the scooter around and knocked the batons out of their hands, threw the scooter in the air and kicked the first one in the stomach, grabbed the second guard's arm and broke it. Then she threw him into the other guard and they both hit the floor.

"Sorry fellas, but there is something going on in this building and I need to find out what." Kanamae walked to the elevator and pushed the button, but when it opened a bunch of security guards came pouring out.

"All these big o'le men for little old me? Yes now the fun can begin." Kanamae said while jumping in the air and pulling out some sharp throwing daggers and throwing them towards the guards. The daggers hit ten of the guards in the arms, legs, hands, and feet. The other five were starting to attack her.

Kanamae just laughed and she punched one in the face, and then did a ground roundhouse knocking him on his back. She jumped into his stomach and two guards began swinging those electric batons. She had these metal arm guards show up and blocked the hits of each of the guards. Then she jumped in the air and did a spilt, which hit both of them in the face, and blood gushed from their faces. The last two drew their guns and she flipped behind a pillar as they fired.

"Now they could not beat me hand to hand, they really can't beat me in shooting guns." Kanamae pulled out her two favorite laser guns from behind her. One was black and was called Kagome and the other one was silver and was called Inuyasha. She saw where the first guard was trying to approach her from the left. There was a huge mirror where he was at and so she shot at it. The laser beam bounced off the mirror and hit him in the hand he was holding the gun. She then threw one of her daggers and it hit him in the knee. The next guard was still firing his gun and she began to calculate how to hit him. She saw the light fixture was in the middle of the hallway they were both in and that he was standing at an angle by the elevator doors. She then shot one of the lasers and it bounced off the light to the elevator doors and hit the security guard in the back.

She walked over the wounded guards laughing.

"Don't worry mister that laser was only a stun shot it won't kill you, but it hurt likes hell doesn't it." Kanamae saw that they all had elevator key cards so she snatched one off the nearest guard and got on the elevator. After she swiped the card, she saw the only floor available was floor zero. She pushed the button and the elevator moved horizontally instead of up or down.

Meanwhile…

"How in the hell can he still be alive after all that. I know over 100 bullets hit him and he got up and jumped through the roof," Jason said while walking over to Dr. Jordan who was staring in disbelief.

Dr. Jordan talking to her self: "How was he able to tap into a level two attack of Tetshuro? He's just a human and only a demon or half demon would be able to do that."

"Dr. Jordan are you ok? Those wounds are bleeding pretty badly," Jason said while ripping his shirt to close some of the wounds that were bleeding.

"Jason I am ok, but I am amazed that a human like you were able to unlock the power of Tetshuro. I mean it should have taken you months to even tap into level one abilities." Dr. Jordan said while she just looking at Jason who seemed much more powerful than before.

"Look I don't know how it happened I just know I needed to help you and the power began to surge through me. I love this gun and with it I might be able to stop that maniac. So teach me more about it."

"Well Jason Tetshuro Magnum is your gun and it's built it living AI allows it to change and operate according to your verbal commands or mental commands. It has a rapid-fire mode, which can shoot up to twenty bullets at a time, a laser mode that can shoot devastating lasers that can burn through almost any substance, and the throwing scythe mode." Dr. Jordan said before passing out, but Jason caught her before she hit the floor and as he caught her, Kanamae walked in.

"You did all this, DEMON I SHALL KILL YOU FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES YOU TOOK! LET THAT WOMAN GO!" Kanamae screamed this as she rapidly threw about 20 daggers towards Jason.

Jason turned around and placed Dr. Hold to his chest as every dagger landed into his back, legs, arms, and neck. He screamed out in pain and Kanamae began to run towards him. Jason placed Dr. Hold on the floor, but before he could even take a fighting stance, he was met with a foot to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SHOE DO YOU HAVE, IT BROKE MY NOSE YOU WENCH!" Jason was holding his face while blood gushed out of it.

"The bottom and tip of my shoe is grafted with A-plus Titanium that can break even the strongest surfaces Demon. And these brass knuckles are blessed with a curse deflection that can burn your demonic flesh." As Kanamae said this, she punched him with them and they not only put a bruise on Jason's face the wound was burning.

"Ok now I know you're crazy so I have to take you down." Jason wasted no time and in a flash was behind Kanamae. He tried to punch her, but she ducked and kicked at him. He caught her kick and flipped her upside down. Kanamae landed on her feet, and jumped in the air. Jason caught her while she was in the air and was bear hugging her.

"Hey pretty lady if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask!" Jason said while smiling and listening to her bones crack.

"Demon I don't like your kind, and so lets see if you can block this." Kanamae kneed Jason in his private parts and he let go quickly. She then took his arm and tried to break it, but was unable to.

"You think I am so regular human, I do have some powers wench." Jason said and he punched her and she flew hard into the wall.

Kanamae and Jason got in a fighting stance.

"Well Demon I see that I have a fight ahead of me and so it is time for me to show you what the descendant of the Kagome and Inuyasha can do!"

Jason and Kanamae ran towards each other ready to attack…

"STOP KANAMAE HIGURASHI AND INUYAHSA 2.5 YOU TWO ARE TECHNICALLY FAMILY," Dr. Hold said wiping his glasses off.

End

A/N: Sorry I have to end this chapter, but I am about to go home. I hope you liked it. Next Jason and Kanamae face off against Serigio Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took forever to update! I have been working on my other story, My Brother's Keeper. I will try to update this more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it.

Demon Origin: Chapter 4

Kanamae and Jason just looked at Dr. Hold as he wiped off his glasses. He had apparently struck a nerve when he said they were related.

"Listen Dr. whoever you are! This abomination is not related to me in anyway. I am not a demon and though he is strong he is not a demon either," Kanamae said as she gracefully put away her throwing daggers.

Dr. Hold pushed his glasses back and begins to smile a little.

"Well Kanamae if my research has served me correctly you are a descendent of Inuyasha and Kagome. Through the years your family has disregard the bloodline of Inuyasha and decided to carry on the name of the Higurashi family. You are the only one who believes that demons in existed. Inuyasha 2.5 has the blood of Inuyasha in his veins, so if we had to technically Inuyasha 2.5 is the new age version of your grandfather Inuyasha," Dr. Hold stated as he went to help Dr. Jordan mend herself.

"Dr. Hold what I don't understand is why we were created. Why would you give us these powers, especially give those powers to that maniac Serigio. Do you not see the destruction that he caused? What the hell is wrong with you? Did you create a fail safe device?" Jason just stared at Dr. Hold who did not look up from bandaging Dr. Jordan.

Kanamae seemed like she wanted to know the answer to that question as well. She saw that Dr. Hold wasn't responding to polite talk so she wiped out her favorite guns and pushed them into the doctor's neck.

"I think the demon asked you a question and it would be in your best interest to answer him!" Kanamae's weapons were charging and the doctor had sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Why does everyone have to result to violence? Alright if you must know my original plan was to prove to the world that demons existed. Also if we could harness their genes we could in theory find cures to diseases that the human body would not normally be able to cure. Yes we have technology that can regenerate limbs and cure cancers, but what if people could do it on their own?" Dr. Hold said.

"See that's the problem with you nerdy science bastards always trying to play God. Your all the same witches with their magic and scientist with their theories all trying to pretend like you all are gods and you end up destroying the world. Feh!" Jason said and was surprised at the last word that came out his mouth. Dr. Hold just looked at him and continued with his explanation.

"Well in order to do this we needed to find demon blood, but no one; not even your family Kanamae were willing to admit that they had some form of demon blood in their bodies. I later discovered that the demon blood within you was not enough, that because the lack of demon aura in this world, half breeds, and their descendents became fully human and their blood useless. So I decided to find the Bone Eater's well knowing that our technology could find the traces of blood of Demon's within it and use it to create demon beings, or successful demon/human genetic hybrids. I originally only needed a test to prove that demons existed, but the one who funds this project wants a mass production to sale as super soldiers. I was against this, but because I am not rich I had to agree to anything that the ones providing the funds asked; including graft Sesshomaru's blood with that sadistic Michael Serigio." Dr. Hold said clearly ashamed of the monster he created.

Dr. Jordan was sitting down trying to stop herself from crying. In the testing lab everyone was dead! There was blood everywhere and the blood from the special task force on the thirteenth floor was dripping all the way down to the bottom floor. She too felt the guilt of creating a monster that had caused all this destruction.

"Listen Inuyasha 2.5 you have to defeat Serigio. You have the power to fight against him I saw that power through the tape." Dr. Hold said while placing his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Listen Dr. Hold I am not doing a damn thing! I barely could beat him with this stupid gun she made me, and my powers don't even amount to the type of power he has. And another thing my name is not Inuyasha. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jason knocked Dr. Hold's hands aside and sat down on the floor!

"Yeah anyway Dr. Crazy Man! He couldn't even beat me, what makes you think that the demon could be Serigio if he caused all this destruction. And I seen him jump from 13 stories and land on his feet." Kanamae said while rubbing her hands on Jason's head.

"I COULD HAVE BEATEN YOU WENCH... Jason grabbed his mouth as he realized what he just said.

"Look you two enough with the arguing! Jason if you don't do what you did here to stop him from killing me, he is going to destroy this whole city." Dr. Jordan said as she slammed her hand down on the table.

Meanwhile…

Serigio was walking down the street watching the people walk past him as he stood in an alley looking at them.

Serigio thinking to himself: "_They are all my prey. HAHAHA! Think of what I can do to them with my powers. Mommy I can't wait to go on a killing spree! But I can't bring too much attention to myself at the moment. I am still weak from the battle with my little brother Inuyasha. We underestimated him, but he is still a weak half-breed. What is it you say Sesshomaru? I am a weak half-breed? No its not true We have your power flowing threw us! Then why are we hiding? Why did the boy defeat us? Stop asking all these damn questions! It is not just Sesshomaru or Serigio! We work together as Serigio Sesshomaru! Your powers in my body! And we shall kill everyone and make the earth a land for demons again. _

At that moment a beautiful young woman walked past him! And Serigio grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. It was the middle of the day, but he moved so quickly nobody seen her be snatched off the street.

"Hello beautiful lady, we are Serigio Sesshomaru and we are inviting you for dinner." Serigio said as his hair changed from black to silver, his nails turned to claws, his teeth became fangs, and his eyes turned amber.

"Please sir don't hurt me. Take my money here take all of it. Please don't hurt me. I don't want any dinner! Please please don't hurt me," the frighten woman said as she threw her purse on the ground and backed away into the alley wall.

"No lady maybe Serigio Sesshomaru wasn't clear, I am not inviting you to dinner; you are dinner." Serigio said as he grabbed the woman by her arms and lifted her up. The woman was screaming at the top of her lungs, but no one heard her and Serigio bit into her neck. Blood gushed everywhere and he began eating her flesh and drinking her blood. Once he had mutilated her lifeless body to his liking, he threw it right into the wall and walked away. He changed back into his human form and walked into the hustle of the busy city.

Back at Kajeo Industries…

"Jason, listen you have to somehow tap into your demonic powers and stop Serigio. If you don't millions will die and if he has the mind I think he has, he will try and repopulate the world with demons." Dr. Hold said as he walked towards the computer and was trying to get it back online.

Jason just looked at Tetshuro and thought about how much power he had in his hands. Maybe he could stop the demon, but it had been such a close call that he almost died at the Serigio's hand. But then he thought about how some mad man jumped on his families hover car and caused them to crash into this building. Killing his parents and completely destroying his life. How would he feel if Serigio goes out and kills some kid's parents and he did nothing to stop him?

"Alright Dr. Hold, I will try and stop the bastard! But I want to be clear on something. I am bringing him back dead! Because that monster doesn't deserve to live after what he has done. Also I want to be cured of this disease. I want to be me again. I mean these powers are cool, but they are not worth being called a freak." Jason said as he grabbed the holster for Tetshuro and began walking out.

Just than Mr. Kajehatu and his men walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Jason, but that's not an option. You will bring him back alive and if you kill him than I will kill you." Kajehatu said with a sinister grin on his face.

Jason's eyes glowed a bright red and he cracked his claws, which grew sharper as he grew angrier.

"You're the bastard who's responsible for making me this way. You lied to me and now you want to threaten me. Well I guess its time for you to die," Jason said as he began to run towards Mr. Kajehatu, but Kajehatu's men lifted their guns and were prepared to fire. Jason backed down for fear that the shots would harm the others.

"You see Jason you and Serigio are my investments. You two will make me a lot of money. Once we dope you up with enhancers and more of Inuyasha's blood you and Serigio and hundreds like you will sell to the army and make me millions. I will even keep one of you mutts as a pet. So understand this you pitiful excuse for a human, if you kill this Serigio Sesshomaru as he so eloquently named himself I will have dispose of you as well." Kajehatu said this time not a smile cracked on his face.

"What the hell do I care if you kill me? I don't give a damn! I just want to stop the manic and keep him from killing people like he did last night! So if you want to kill me bring it on bitch! After I am done with Sesshomaru, you can have a taste of my claws as well." Jason walks past Mr. Kajehatu and his men and begins starts to jump from floor to floor through the holes Serigio put through the roof.

"Well the abomination has some heart I see! Hey Dr. Hold I am not going to stay in your way, I have two demons I have to stop, but I will see you later." Kanamae said walking towards the elevator.

"Kanamae please don't fight with Jason! He needs your help and I hope that you could look past us desecrating your family's shrine and truly help Inuyasha 2.5 stop Serigio." Dr. Hold said.

"Well like the demon said, I will help him deal with the sick Serigio and then his ass is mine. Then Kanamae walks up to Mr. Kajehatu and pretends like she is flirting with him."

"Beautiful young lady you can't leave you have to pay for all the damage you caused. I know your family doesn't have any money so maybe we can find another form of compensation." Kajehatu says as he grabs Kanamae's hand.

"You're right I do have to pay you back Mr. Kajehatu." As Kanamae says this she punches him dead in the face, and Kajehatu's nose begins to gush blood. Before his men could even react she had shot all of them with her laser guns and they all drop to the ground.

Mr. Kajehatu was holding his face as Kanamae left the room and got on the elevator with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Hold, I want you to begin the Android project and if Jason does not succeed in bringing Serigio back, I want the Android to do it, oh also program it to slap that bitch around a few times too. Kajehatu says and walks towards the elevators.

Meanwhile…

Serigio is walking along the highway were people use low-flying hover cars to travel. He pretends like he is hitchhiking, but his plan is to kill and steal a car. He could easily just do it, but he likes to be crafty and toy with his prey. He's sick lick that! A family car drives up near him.

"Excuse me sure do you need a ride to where you are going," The wife of the man driving the mini hover van asked Serigio.

"Why yes I do? I am lost and I need to get into the inner city." Serigio said with a warm smile.

"Mom I don't know we shouldn't pick up strangers," The man's teenage son commented.

"Well son we should always help those in need and hardly anyone uses this highway anymore. It would take him hours to reach the city on foot so I think we should give him a ride," The father said as he pushed the button to let Serigio in.

Serigio got in the car and they began to drive.

"So where are you guys headed to?" Serigio asked.

"Oh we are on our way to my sister's house. They are having a party and a lot of our family will be there," The man's daughter said.

"Oh good more people for me to kill!" Serigio didn't even wait for them to respond. He changed into Sesshomaru and snapped the neck of the mother who was in the passenger seat. The father stopped the hover car and punched Serigio in the face, but Serigio just laughed it off and stabbed the father in the eyes with his claws. Blood gushed from the man's eyes and he screamed in pain.

"Yes the screams of the frighten it brings tears to my eyes. Daddy you should've listen to your son he was right you know!" Serigio said as he pushed the button that opened the door and in a flash was at the driver's side door and pulled the father out of the car. He lifted him up by the neck and stabbed into his stomach and made his guts spill out onto the ground. The children screamed in horror as they watched the father die. Serigio threw the bodies of the mother and father on the side of the rode, locked the children inside the car and began to drive off.

"Boy tell me where you live and I will spare you and your sister's life." Serigio said.

"No you won't you bastard; you're going to kill us like you did our parents. I won't let you kill our whole family. I'll protect my sister from you." The boy said as he hit the emergency button and he and his sister jumped out the car.

Serigio just laughed and got out of the car. The young boy and the girl were running, but bumped into Serigio who just used his demon speed to get ahead of them.

"You are right again I am just going to kill you. How did you get to be so smart?" Serigio said. He cut the boys face in half with his claws. The he just choked the life out of the girl who was screaming.

"I don't need the boy to find the house all I need is the cars computer to navigate to his sister's house. And then dinner will be served for us. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: So tell me what you think and I will update soon! Also if you have not read my story My Brother's Keeper: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha take a look at it. Please read and review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everybody please please review! I think everyone who has written for fanfiction knows how good you feel when people review your story. If you do not know this than know that I do enjoy a good or bad review. Everyone has their opinion and I want to read it. So please please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I could really write for them.

Demon Origin: Chapter 5

Serigio was driving the van of the dead family as the van's computer gave him the directions to the people's house. He was dreaming of tearing these people to shreds; the mere thought of it was driving him wild!

Meanwhile…

"Come on little cousin I want to show you something in my room," a little girl with dark purple and black hair said.

The other little girl was blonde and seemed a little apprehensive of going with her cousin to her room. Instead she preferred to stay where the party was. Her cousin wasn't exactly a very nice young lady, but it was her birthday today.

"I don't know Sheanna your room is all black and scary. I don't understand how someone so young can be so…so dark," Her cousin who was about thirteen said.

"Well if you lived with my parents then you would understand why I am so complex. My mother and father are so perfect. Not to mention my older siblings with their perfect looks and grades. I was the one who was punished by the gods to forever live in this paradise of perpetual gaiety; when honestly I prefer to be embalmed in my own dark and pitiful existence," Sheanna said to her cousin as they approached her room.

"You see I don't know what you just said, but those words were too big for a seven-year-old! And this love of black is something your parents need to work on when they come back. Where are they?" The young woman asked her younger cousin as they entered the room.

Sheanna's room was as dark as she was. The walls were painted black and there were candles all over the room. On the floor were these wired markings that look like a five point star with a circle around it. Also on the five points were holes and in front of the star was an altar type thing.

"She…Sheanna what is this? Why is this spooky séance type stuff in here? Are you trying to call the spirits?" Her cousin said feeling kind of nervous, but she looked around and Sheanna was no where to be found.

The girl walked around looking for Sheanna when she heard a noise coming from behind the bedroom door.

"Sheanna is that you behind that door? Look stop playing I am going to go tell your parents how you messed this room up," The girl said as she approached the door.

Just then Sheanna closed the door and was standing there with a huge knife in her hand.

"Look cousin I don't mean any harm, but I need a virgin in order to gain the powers of the dark gods. Once I have this power I will be able to kill this miserable family and make the world into complete darkness so I can live in peace. You are the key to awakening the power within me," Sheanna said as she plunged the knife into the girl who didn't even have a chance to scream.

Then Sheanna drag her body to the altar, which was a struggle because the girl was bigger than her. She was trying to put her on the altar so that her blood could flow into the points of the pentagram. After much work the girl was on the altar and her blood began to flow into the holes of the pentagram and Sheanna stood in the middle chanting her spell.

Meanwhile…

Serigio had arrived at the house and was looking through the window at the family enjoying the party. The party was for a seven-year-old, but the family was truly enjoying themselves. Music, dancing, and food made the festival look so inviting, but to Serigio it was the blood he could taste which made him excited.

Serigio knocks on the door, but no one answers. So he rings the door bell. After a few minutes someone opens the door and he begins to speak.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" A big lady asks Serigio.

"Ma'am does that blue hover van look familiar to you?" Serigio says as he tries to keep a serious and remorseful face.

"Why…Why yes it does, it belongs to the people who own this house. It is my brother-in-law and his family's van. Wha.wha...What happen?" The woman asks nervously.

"Ma'am please tell your family to turn the music down and listen up I have some good and bad news." Serigio says with a sad look on his face.

The lady not knowing how to take this turns around and screams for the family to quiet down. As the music is turned down and everyone turns their attention to the front door the woman has a look of shock on her face. Her back is facing Serigio and she is facing the family. They begin to scream as they notice blood streaming down her face and a claw protruding from her chest.

"Wow that was a lot of meat to cut through. This fat hog was just so tough to get my claws through. Why has everyone stopped the party it's just beginning! HAHAHAHA!" Serigio laughs as he begins his murderous rampage.

Serigio begins by grabbing one man by the throat and twisting his head off. The rest of the family is staring in fear; too terrified to move. Sergio lifts the man's head above his mouth and drinks the blood as it drips from the man's severed neck.

That's when the people in the house start to run, but Serigio uses his speed and claws to slash everyone. Some fly into the walls of the living room and their opened bodies spray blood all over the walls. He then calls his whip forth and splits this lady in two. There are a lot of children their, but Serigio pays no attention to them instead he goes after their parents. One guy decides he is going to fight to protect his family and tries to punch Serigio with his fist, but Serigio catches it with ease.

"My you are one stupid human. Did you not see me just split that lovely lady into with one crack of my whip? You thought that you could beat me with your bare hands?" Serigio said this and squeezed the man's hand so hard that it exploded.

The man fell to his knees screaming in pain, and Serigio took his claw and stabbed the man in the top of his head. Some of the people escaped with the children, but Serigio didn't care. He killed enough of them and was satisfied.

"Ah what a kill! We have over done ourselves Serigio Sesshomaru! This is too messy for me. I used to be so much cleaner with my kills, but that was before I had all this power. No one can catch me, no one can stop me, and so I kill to have fun now!" Serigio said, but laughed to himself, because he thought about it and he has always killed for fun.

Then he smelled blood and heard someone's heart beating fast. He made his way up the stairs as he realized that the heartbeat was coming from upstairs. He entered Sheanna's room and saw the mayhem she has caused.

"Wow little girl what a mess you have made!" Serigio said as he looked at the girl who was lying dead on the altar with her guts hanging out and blood falling to the ground.

"Who the hell are you and why have you interrupted my ritual?" Sheanna said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I am Serigio Sesshomaru and I just came to kill the last person still alive in this house," Serigio said showing off his sharp and deadly claws.

"NO YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY FAMILY?... I…I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM…WITH…WITH MY NEW POWERS!" Sheanna said crying and upset that someone had taken the pleasure of killing her family from her.

"You…you did this. I am impressed. I sense no good in you what so ever. And at such a young age. I did not start killing people until I was 16-years-old. It was just animals up until that time. I must say I am impressed. You're a little sloppy, but so was I my first time," Sergio said lowing his claws and applauding the girl for her first kill.

"I am a sorceress or at least I would have been if this spell would have worked! I was going to use my power to kill my disgustingly nice family and bring the world into a perpetual darkness," Sheanna said while lowering her head.

"Well dear it seems from this book you were reading that you needed a virgin and from the smell of this girl she was not it. Sorry, but I know where you can find one," Serigio said with a smile.

"Where at? I need this power!" Sheanna said as she approached Serigio!

"I am your virgin girl and on top of that I am a demon so that should greatly increase your power. I will give you some of my blood on one condition!" Serigio said smiling.

"A demon, I knew you guys were real! What condition what? I will do anything!" Sheanna said jumping for joy that a real life demon was standing in her room and had massacred her family whom she hated with all her being.

"You have to promise that you will fulfill your dream and turn this world into darkness! Leave the killing to me; you just work on making this world a haven for my offspring to live in." Serigio said as he approached the altar.

"You're going to bring the demons back into this world. Yes, then I will do that demon," Sheanna said moving back to the middle of the pentagram.

Serigio lifted his wrist above the altar and cut it with his sharp claw. Blood poured out from it and his blood enters the five points of the pentagram. Sheanna begins chanting the spell and this time the pentagram begins to shine a dark light. It engulfs Sheanna and the blood enters her eyes. Here blue eyes turn black and her skin is covered with these dark markings. After the ritual is complete Sheanna is on the floor with smoke coming from her body.

"Well girl I have done my part and now I leave to continue my bloody dance. If you don't keep your promise I will find you, rip your arms off, and feed them to the dogs as you watch," says Serigio as he walks towards the door of Sheanna's room.

"If it pleases my lord, may I follow you and be your servant?" Sheanna asks as she is bowing before Serigio.

"No I work alone. Always have and always will; unless my brother Inuyasha joins my side. You girl must fulfill your duty. Plus I left some of your family members alive for you to kill." Serigio says as he leaves the room.

"I shall kill them first master and then I will make sure that no harm comes to you." Sheanna says as she rises from the ground. Her hands glow, one black with power, one purple with power and she lifts all her books in the air. She calls forth her backpack and she places her three texts into the bag. One book is the study of demons, witches, and evil beings. The second is a book on dark magic and forbidden alchemy. The third is a book that talks about opening the gate of the dark gods of ages.

Sheanna walks down stairs and sees the destruction that Serigio caused. She is amazed!

"This creature is powerful I could not have killed them any better. Look at the fear on their faces. You can see the pain. I am amazed I will follow him forever," she says and with a explosion of smoke she disappears.

Meanwhile at the scene with the woman who Serigio killed in the alley…

"What did this? Some wild animal? What is this?" Captain Soton of the homicide department asks.

"I don't know sir, and the cameras here are all malfunctioning so we got no surveillance feed." One of the officers said.

"This couldn't have been a person, because she has claw and fang marks all over her body, check for finger prints and DNA scan." Captain Soton said with his cigar hanging from his mouth.

The officer pulls out his finger print and DNA scanner and begins scanning the woman's body.

"Sir she is 22-years-old and she worked at a bank, but here's the wired part. It seems that a animal did do this. It was some type of dog; an ancient dog, but that's not all." The officer says.

"What else got damnit what the hell else could it be? It can't be a mutant because none exist anymore so what kind of animal could have done this?" Captain Soton says grabbing the officer by the collar.

"Sir it is also human and animal DNA and fingerprints! The human fingerprints and DNA partly matches…" The officer pauses afraid to say the name.

"WHO WHO IS IT?" Captain Soton screams.

"Sir it is Michael Serigio sir it matches his DNA." The officer says.

"Impossible I captured that maniac and he sentenced to death. His demented ass is rotting in a mental hospital waiting to be fried. That machine of yours is malfunctioning." Captain Soton says as he drops the officer.

Then Captain Soton's radio comes on.

Radio: Captain Soton there has been another murder on the road car highway. We have done the DNA scan it is part dog and part human. Also a few people report that a crazed man with white or silver hair has killed a family at the party over in the city next to the same highway. Captain the human DNA seems to match Michael Serigio.

The captain drops his cigar in disbelief.

Meanwhile…

Jason and Kanamae have been tracking Serigio and followed his scent to Sheanna's house.

"Do you see what that bastard has done to all these people, to the family on the highway, and that woman in the alley? I have to stop him!" Jason says.

"I will make sure both you and he dies before this day is over! This is why you demons don't deserve to live." Kanamae says as Jason just runs off in the direction he senses Serigio.

End of Chapter

A/N: So what do you think? What would you guys like to see happen next? Who is your favorite character? What do you think of Sheanna? Please read and review guys thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First off I want to give a very special thanks to all my faithful reviewers of this story:

**Kitty 29** and **inuzrule **thank you so much for reviewing to my story I love it when people review.

Question: Can anyone tell me why you read a story on fanfiction and you don't review?

Anyway I think I will slow down writing this fic if I don't get a certain amount of reviews. Tell me if you like it! If you hate it! If it needs some work! Or something you would like to see. I am open to constructive criticism and if the idea is great I might add it to the story. So come on people and review.

I also want to give a shout out to my best friend who has joined the ranks of Fanfiction writer. Thomas aka "Tom Lincoln" if you think I have some talent wait until you read what his mind of comics will write.

Ok enough chit chat it is time for the story. Sorry about the sob story of not getting reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or anything that is not my fan fiction. I wish I did though!

Demon Origin: Chapter 6

Jason was jumping from roof top to roof top unlike any normal human would be able to do. Kanamae was following along on her floating jet propelled scooter. The night sky was beautiful from where they were, but it was the illuminating lights of the city that captivated Jason. You see ever since the night of the accident he has never been able to get into another flying or hover car. He was afraid of heights and flying, but these new powers and Inuyasha's memories gave him the strength to overcome this fear. He was jumping so high and his leaps were not bound by gravity that he almost seemed like he was flying. Though Jason's demon strength did not compare to Serigio; he was definitely getting the hang of his demonic powers.

"DOWN THERE! THE BASTARD IS DOWN THERE IN THAT JEWERLY STORE! I SMELL FEAR!" Jason screamed to Kanamae as he began running down the side of the building.

In the jewelry store Serigio had destroyed the security droids and slit the shop owner's throat. Now he was preparing to kill a woman who came in to purchase a diamond ring.

"PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! TAKE MY MONEY, BUT PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!" The woman cried for her life.

Sergio was dancing in a circle, smiling and waving his bloody claws in the air. In his mind he wasn't doing anything wrong. Instead he was just a kid who'd been given an extraordinary gift and that gift was making others die!

"Lady I am hurt that you would think that I would take your money. That would be so rude and not worthy of the great Sesshomaru. Instead lady I want your life. I want your blood I want to taste your flesh and watch you squirm under the bite of my fangs," Serigio said as he grabbed the woman and prepared to bite into her.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU? SOME Kin...KIND OF M...Mon...monster?" The woman inquired prepared to take her final breath.

"That's exactly what he is lady and sick, demented monster, who is going to die by my hands." Jason said as he cracked his sharpened claws and get into a fighting stance.

"Brother!" Serigio said with a huge grin on his face dropping the lady; who ran from the store. "I didn't think you liked me. I felt bad when we left on such horrible terms. Brother's shouldn't fight like we did back in the lab." Sergio said with his bottom lip poked out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jason said about to attack Serigio when he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH!" Jason said, but he covered his mouth after saying it. He was shocked that he had been cursing so much lately.

"I told you I was here to kill both of you! I just used you to bring me to the other demon. Now I can kill both of you." Kanamae said as she drew 6 of her throwing daggers.

"oooo brother I see you have picked up a sizzled mouthed woman. My is she beautiful. You see we need to teach these humans that we demons are to be respected. So brother since you are to weak to do so I will so you how to put fear in these humans." Serigio said with disgust and frustration for the girl interrupting his family time.

"And how will you do that demon?" Kanamae asked Serigio.

"By ripping your tongue out and drinking your blood! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Serigio said as he prepared to attack.

But Kanamae did not hesitate her next move and threw all six of her throwing daggers at Serigio, but they all missed. Serigio had jumped over them as she threw them and land back on his feet in one swift move.

"Ho..How did he do that! He can't be that fast! Can he?" Kanamae said looking rather puzzled at how much faster Serigio was than Jason had been when she fought him. She didn't even she him move.

"Oh girly, you have made the mistake of confusing the great Sesshomaru with his half-breed brother Inuyasha. I am faster and stronger than he because I am full demon. And now I shall kill you!" Sergio said as he dashed towards Kanamae.

Serigio punched her in the face and Kanamae flew out of the door and hit the pavement hard. Serigio was preparing to finish her off when...

"NO! Your fight is with me!" Jason said as he swung his claws at Serigio and missed.

Serigio tired of the pleasantries did not answer his brother with words, but instead answered him with a kick to the gut. Jason doubled over, and was met with a knee to the face. Serigio began standing on one leg and kicking Jason with the other leg rapidly. You see Serigio had the hand-to-hand combat chip implanted in his head, while Jason was a weapons expert. Serigio ended with a powerful kick to Jason's face causing his brother to slam into the jewelry center piece. The glass shattered and so did a few of Jason's ribs. Serigio ran up to him and grabbed Jason by the throat.

"Brother why continue with this futile attempt to stop me? Join my side and partake of the destruction of the human world. You and I can be kings." Sergio said tightening the grip on Jason's neck!

"Because Serigio if I don't stop you their wont be a world. It's not like you want world domination, no instead you want to kill until there is nothing left!" Jason said as he spit blood into Serigio's face.

"Fine brother you have denied me twice. Father's blood has given you strength, speed, and the claws you now have, but it hasn't given you the thirst for blood like has me, and for that you must die!" said Sergio as he prepared to stab Jason with his claws.

Jason has a piece of glass in his hand and stops the attack with it. Being a weapons expert anything can be used as a powerful weapon. Jason thin kicks Sergio so hard that he flies backwards, but with his demon speed Jason moves so fast, he picks up a few dozen shards of the glass and throws it at Serigio's body as he is flying back. They hit Serigio all over his body and then he goes through the large glass window, shattering it, and ending up hitting up against the lamp pole outside the shop.

Jason is now on the ground holding his side and breathing heavily. Kanamae is no where to be found.

"SO BROTHER YOU HAVE BECOME A LITTLE STRONGER, BUT I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! Serigio prepares to run towards Jason but is stopped by the flashing of the hovering police cars.

Officer on Megaphone: FREEZE THIS IS THE POLICE! STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

The officer says as the cars land and police scramble out and surround Serigio with large laser machine guns.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE LET ME TALK TO HIM FIRST!" Captain Soton says as he walks towards the front of the scene.

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Captain Soton asked Serigio.

"I am the one who will bring peace back into the world." Serigio says with a laugh!

"ARE YOU MICHEAL SERIGIO!" Captain Soton screams.

"No" Serigio answers back.

"I knew you could not be him, I have Serigio listed as dead! Than who are you and why do you look that way are you a mutant?" The captain asks.

"I am no mutant my dear captain I am a DEMON!" Serigio belts out with a growl.

"Forgive me for this...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You must be some kind of freak show to think that you are a demon. They don't exist. You see boys the demon thing explains why he is killing people so weird. He is apart of some cult. And the hair is dyed white and as for the sharp claws; they are his fingernails retransmuted into claws by a reatomizer. His canine were sharpen to look like fang. Just a freak show! Nothing more." Captain Soton says lighting his cigar.

"Dear Captain Soton still the same fat man who thinks he knows everything. I dear captain am a demon, but I am also someone from your past. Michael Serigio!" Serigio says looking directly into the captain's eyes.

The captain almost lost his cigar when that name was spoken, but he catches it and laughs. "Ha... You are one sick puppy. Serigio is dead and I was the one who put him away."

"Oh it's me Soton! If you don't believe me how about you look at the scar he gave you right behind your left ear. Or you might remember me when I say this... Oh captain fatty mac gut gut, It's time for Serigio to cut cut! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sergio says laughing.

"FIRE FIRE ON THAT BASTARD!" Captain Soton screams obviously recognizing Serigio by his words.

Hundreds of lasers shoot through Serigio's body and he just takes them all. Captain Soton screams that they cease fire and Serigio hangs his head low. Jason is watching this whole scene from the jewelry shop.

Serigio lefts his head and laughs. The officers are all staring in disbelief.

"What the hell? How are yo...yo...you still alive after all that?" Captain Soton asks staring at the freak in front of him.

"I was not lying when I said I wasn't Michael Serigio, because he is dead! No captain fatty mac; I am a demon of high class and great power. I am of the dog-demon lineage grafted with the blood of the great Sesshomaru, but I am also the great killer Michael Serigio. So we decided since we are two great beings that have joined as one that we should be called...Serigio Sesshomaru HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sergio laughs his usual demented laugh and then brings forth his whip.

The officers prepare to fire, but Serigio is much faster and rotates his whip in a circle and decapitates them all with one fail swipe of his yellow whip. He whips it towards the captain slicing his hat in half before calling it back to him and it dissipates back into nothingness. Serigio runs towards the captain and grabs his shoulder sinking his claws into it.

"OOOOW! What have you become Michael?" Captain Soton asks.

"Well Captain I am a demon and I can't die, but you fatty mac gut gut can!" Serigio says and throws his head back in laughter.

"I beg to differ..." Kanamae says walking up to Sergio.

He brings his head up slowly as Kanamae has her Laser gun Inuyasha set to kill pressed against his forehead.

"I beg to differ bitch" And she squeezes the trigger, firing a laser beam through his head and blood spraying everywhere, even on Captain Soton's face. Sergio falls to the ground to his death.

"That's for punching me in my face bastard!" Kanamae says turning to the frighten captain.

"Wh..what is that thing? Is that truly Serigio? How is it possible? He killed all my men with some kind of machine, that's it a machine. A mutant that is what he is! But how the gene was cured, no mutants exist! Those science fellas must have missed one I suspect." Captain Soton says obviously going crazy.

Kanamae slaps him back into reality.

"What damn mutant have you ever fought that could do that! He was shot over a hundred times, made a whip come out of no where and killed all your men? I mean I have seen some powerful mutants, but they usually could die by being shot over a hundred times. And I know as a precaution you used the standard mutant destabilizer to cancel out any powers or AP enhancers the person might have right?" Kanamae ask sarcastically, but seriously all at the same time.

"Yes, but it did not work. The machine must be malfunctioning." Captain Soton reassured himself.

"No stupid! He's a demon! A crossbreed of one of the most powerful taiyokai or greater demon in feudal Japan. He is also that demented scum bag Michael Serigio." Kanamae said to the captain who looked at the lifeless body of the demon crossbreed.

"Well I don't care what the freak show is! All I care about is that he is dead and now this case is closed." Captain Soton said.

At that moment Sergio rises from the ground and both Kanamae and Soton look on with fear and disbelief.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! I love it. (He smiles) I thank you girl I thought I was to taste death at that moment, and yet I was proved wrong. But as usual I am a little tired now that my body had to regenerate from death so girl I bid you goodbye, but I will have your tongue. And captain mac fatty me and you will dance all to soon." Serigio says as he jumps straight into the air like he could fly or something.

Kanamae screams and shoots he guns in the direction Sergio hand jumped, but he was gone. Captain Soton just looked on.

"I thought he...he was dead. You shot him dead on and he fell brains splattered! How in the hell did he do that?" Captain Soton says.

"He's a demon captain and I am the only one who can stop him." Jason said looking like a full human now. His hair no longer had that patch of silver hair, he hand regular human hands instead of claws and his demonic aura was now nothing more than a human heartbeat.

"Why didn't you stop him demon? You just set and watched" Kanamae said as she walked up to Jason and slapped him with one of her guns across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM CAN"T YOU SENSE THAT I HAVE NO DEMONIC POWERS! SO THAT IN FACT REALLY HURT!" Jason said.

"Demon another freak show. Look you stay right where you are both of you and if you move I will not hesitate to shot you!" Captain Soton said walking towards Jason and kicking him to the ground.

"Hey can't you see he is hurt you pig!" Kanamae says, but doesn't move from fear of being shot by the Captain who was clearly scared.

"I don't know why you called this boy a demon he looks normal to me, but after the stuff I've just seen I am not taking any chances." Captain Soton handcuffs Jason and almost breaks both his arms lifting him to his feet.

"Look captain you have to let me go, I have to stop him before he kills another innocent person!" Jason says to the captain who pays no attention to Jason.

"You mean that Jason? You want to stop him to save others?" Kanamae says not believing what she is hearing. A demon actually wanting to do good.

"Yes, that's what I have been trying to tell you from the beginning. I did not want these powers and Serigio doesn't need them! Look at the death he has caused. I am the only one who can stop him." Jason says sounding almost like he is about to cry.

"Look both of you are coming down to the station with me, but this freak show stays tied up." Captain Soton says.

He puts Jason and Kanamae in the back of his squad car as the clean up droids began cleaning up the mess of the crime scene.

"Captain Soton I see that you are not using the standard laser field restraints, but instead you are using these ancient handcuffs." Kanamae says mocking the captain for not using the technology they posses. "And another thing why does our police department continue to use flying and hover cars to travel to crime scenes when you have access to teleporters and time matrix devices?" Kanamae inquires.

"I don't use all of that unreliable technology and I petitioned to the chief of police to band the use of teleporters for fear that it might fall into the wrong hands. He went as far as to band it from our city and neighboring towns so that it would never fall into the wrong hands young lady." Captain Soton let Kanamae know.

"Well you could have prevented a lot of deaths if you had teleported to the scene before people were killed. You know you police are never on time." Kanamae said with a smile on her face.

"Look don't talk to me ok! I have to think of how I am going to explain the death of my entire team to the Chief!" Soton said driving even faster.

"Kanamae... I feel weird what is going on?" Jason says as he tilts his head forward.

"Jason I don't know but we have to get out of here. Who knows what Serigio is doing."

"SERIGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason screams out!

Kanamae looks on as Soton pays no attention to Jason's scream. But Jason lifts up his head and Kanamae sees that one of his eyes are brown and the other one is an amber color. She also sees that one of his ears are human, but a dog-ear sits on his head. Jason is screaming as you can hear his ribs reforming and you can see the demon blood coursing through his veins.

Jason says in a really demonic voice: "Sergio must die tonight. We have to work together to stop him." Then Jason faints and everything goes back to normal or normal for Jason. The strands of silver hair return, the claws return as well. Jason's wounds heal and he has his demonic powers back.

"Jason, are you alright? You are kind of freaking me out!" Kanamae says looking at Jason. Captain Soton saw through his mirror that Jason was changing, but instead of saying anything he flew the car faster.

"Kanamae I feel much better, but before we break out of here you have to promise me that we will work together." Jason pleads with solemn words.

"I think I will make that promise. At first I thought you were just like Serigio, but I am starting to see my ancestor in you the more we hangout. You still have to die for stealing his blood and being a demon, but we can deal with that after we kill Serigio." Kanamae says.

"Well I don't know how you and the freak show plan on breaking out of those titanium reinforced doors of this car. The computer shows that neither one of you have mutant powers, super strength, or AP enhancers; so good luck trying to break out." Captain Soton says smiling.

"Soton I am a demon sort of so I am strong enough to break these doors. Don't believe me watch!" Jason says.

Jason breaks the handcuffs and then turns and kicks the door right off the henge's causing the car to way side to side.

"Don't move you bastards don't move!" Captain Soton screams.

But Jason grabs Kanamae and jumps from the flying car. They fall fast from the sky, but Kanamae lets go of Jason's hand and unfolds her scooter and begins to fly. Jason falls straight to the top of this roof top causing a huge crater to form underneath him.

"OOOO that hurt, I forget that I am only half half half a demon and all human." Jason says as his legs shake.

Kanamae hovers beside him on her flying scooter.

"We have to hurry before the good captain calls for back up!" Kanamae looks towards the police car landing on the roof opposite of them.

"Ok but I have to search for Serigio, but I can't pick up his scent." Jason says sniffing the air.

"Look Jason if we go back towards the jewelry store you might be able to pick up his scent. So lets hurry up." Kanamae says flying back in the direction of the store. Jason follows her with his great speed and agility. He leaps long distances and appears to be flying.

They are back at the jewelry store.

"It stinks of blood here, but the bodies are no more. Kanamae I think that Serigio went that way." Jason says as he takes off running in the direction he smells Serigio.

He runs along the side of this building and then he jumps straight to the wall of another building. He extends his claws and begins climbing up the side of the building.

"You could hitch a ride on my scooter Jason." Kanamae says.

"Yeah I could, but I am starting to get the hang of these claws!" Jason says with excitement.

His excitement is quickly removed when he sees a yellow light coming straight towards him, but it is not a light but Serigio's whip of light. It hits Jason head on and he is flung from the roof like a bug.

"JASON! I can't stop to help him, I hope dogs land on there feet." With that said Kanamae flies toward the top of the roof where Serigio is.

"Ah I should have aimed for the whore that shot me instead of my mutt of a brother." Serigio said.

Kanamae jumps off of her scooter and walks towards Serigio.

"You're one to talk your not a full fledge demon, your a half-breed too. The dog ears are the proof that you are. The real Sesshomaru did not have dog ears and would never have been beaten twice, by his half breed brother and a human girl," Kanamae mocked.

"You are a foolish girl and I shall attend to this disrespect by slicing your tongue from your mouth." Serigio says laughing.

This time Kanamae did not wait to attack. She brought out her metal arm guards and kicked Serigio in the face with her metal tipped boots.

"Oooo the girly girl has some skills and metal shoes. That almost hurt." Sergio said and was about to attack her when Jason shot Tetshuro at Serigio who dodged it.

"Serigio I will kill you tonight!" Jason said. He and Serigio ran towards each other and started clawing each other.

Serigio with his superb speed and fighting skills began to get the upper hand. He punched Jason in the face and then grabbed his arm and broke it in three places. Then Serigio took his claws and stabbed Jason multiple times. Kanamae threw a dagger that hit Serigio in the hand. She was a excellent sharp shooter.

Serigio lifted his hand up with a dagger in it.

"You are one resourceful little girl. That hurt, but at the same time I am amazed that your eye is so fast. I know my hands were moving so fast that I could not see them move. So instead of your tongue I will remove your eyes." Serigio said.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of Kanamae and grabs her. He lifts his hand to stab her in the eyes, but was met with a brass knuckle to the face. Serigio grabs his burning face

"Curse deflection on the brass knuckles. That's why your skin is burning." Kanamae said, "And for further pain meet Inuyasha and Kagome. She fires both guns into Serigio who is knocked back. Then Jason comes and puts a claw into Serigio's back.

"Wow the great and powerful Serigio Sesshomaru is getting his ass kicked." Jason taunts.

Serigio explodes in anger and his demonic aura knocks Jason and Kanamae back!

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY WEAKLINGS I AM SESSHOMARU!" Serigio screams and grabs both Jason and Kanamae by the throat and throws them off the roof.

Jason and Kanamae are falling, but Jason digs his claw into the building and then quickly grabs Kanamae.

"Look Jason go and get him!I can fly on my scooter!

Jason lets go of Kanamae and she unfolds her scooter. Jason's eyes turn amber and glows with demonic power and he jumps all the way into the sky hovering over Serigio with Tetshuro aiming at him.

"Brother let us embrace each other and our demonic heritage." Serigio says.

"No Serigio Sesshomaru embrace this...RAINING BULLETS SHOWER!" Jason screams and Tetshuro is shining with power.

100 bullets spray towards Serigio with great speed, but times slows down as Serigio brings out his whip and spins around really fast. His whip cuts the bullets into pieces and thus countering Jason's attack.

"What the hell, how did he do that? Jason lands on his feet and Serigio stops spinning.

"You were not thinking that same gun attack was going to stop Sesshomaru again huh? Well brother I am tired so I leave you to your own devices brother." Serigio says and he quickly runs away from the scene.

"He is just to powerful Kanamae! He blocked the attack I used to stop him last time!" Jason said so sad.

"Look Jason I think we can stop him, but the answer is lies in Dr. Hold and Dr. Jordan." Kanamae says to Jason who nods in agreement.

"Ok, hopefully Serigio want kill anyone else until then." Jason says and they begin their way back to the Kajeo Industry building.

Meanwhile...

"Whatever you do Hold don't tell him how to stop Sesshomaru. I like how this battle is going. This gives me the footage I need to market my products." Kajehatu says with a dark laugh.

End

A/N: Well guys that's chapter 6 and I hope you like it. Will you review please please review. I hope you liked it though! Tell me tell me in a review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen of fanfiction it has been a long time since I have updated this story and I will have to say that I missed writing this. I thought more people would have enjoyed this story, but as much as I would like more reviews I am just glad I can write. So without further prolonging I give you Demon Origin.

Demon Origin

**Chapter 7 **

"Hurry Jason we must get to the Kajeo building as fast as possible," Kanamae screams to Jason while riding on her flying scooter.

Jason nods as he is running along side a building's wall with great speeds. In a few days Jason's and Inuyasha's human blood have adapted to the demonic blood and abilities it grants. Jason has become twice as strong then when he was first awakened and twice as fast, but as powerful as he was becoming, Serigio was becoming four times stronger than he was.

"Kanamae what do you think we will learn at the Kajeo building; I mean they created Serigio Sesshomaru and can't defeat them, what can I do," Jason asks.

"I think that Dr. Hold and Dr. Jordan know more than what they are letting on, and with these babies **(she holds up her twin guns) **I will make them talk," Kanamae says while trying to steady her scooter.

Meanwhile…

"Damn that Inuyasha, the more he resists us the stronger he becomes, but our brother didn't realize that Serigio Sesshomaru has more power than he ever will," Serigio says while walking down the street in his human form.

Serigio is looking for someone to kill. His urge to kill is growing even stronger, he stalks his prey; a young man and his girlfriend until they come to a restaurant to go and eat. Serigio watches them in the window as they sit at their table and engage in small talk.

"Humans I never understand how they do what you call mating. I was always void of this Sesshomaru, when I was a weak human I never fell to those weak human emotions; of love, but lust was a different notion. I did not lust over the body of a young woman Sesshomaru, but I did lust to rip their skin off their bones. I really loved cutting off their heads, clean and beautiful," Serigio said talking to himself and looking at the young couple through the window.

A security officer from the restaurant walks out towards Serigio.

"Excuse me sir, but there is no loitering allowed in front of this restaurant," The security says.

Serigio looks at the man with a childish grin.

"Sir, I can't take a look on what you have on the menu," Serigio asks.

"Sir if you would like to see what is on the menu you can," the security guard was cut off by the disappearance of Serigio.

Serigio has transformed into his true form and is behind the security guard.

"Um ok let's go inside mister," Serigio whispers into the guard's ear.

The guard turns around quickly and tries to whip out his stun baton, but Serigio grabs him by the throat with one hand and lifts him off the ground. The he throws the man through the large main window, startling everyone in the restaurant. Serigio smiles as he hears the screams and smells their fear.

"Nobody move and I will let you live, I maybe a killer, but I do have some honor. And all of you are not my prey, only the lovely young couple there," Serigio says and points at the young couple he had followed to the restaurant.

The young couple looks terrified and they want to run, but a second security guard comes and pulls out his stun baton.

Serigio looks at him and smiles. Then without a second glance cut off the man's head with his whip of light. Blood sprays on some of the restaurant patrons.

"I clearly said no one move or you will die," Serigio says and jumps on the table with the young couple.

The young man stands up to protect his woman, but is backhanded by Serigio and knocked out. Serigio then picks him and the woman up and jumps out the window onto the next roof. The girl is screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Now this is the place where you two will die," Serigio says laughing.

The girl tries to run away, but Serigio instantaneously appears before her and smacks her back towards where her passed out boyfriend was.

"Before I eat you both I need to rest, I'm a little tired," Serigio says lying down next to his knocked out prey.

Meanwhile…

At the Kajeo Industry Building:

"I see they wasted no time fixing this place up to keep the police from asking questions," Kanamae says.

"I hate that we had to come back here, while that beast Serigio is still out there," Jason says opening the front of the building.

Like last time a bunch of security guards armed with assault rifles and blasters stood before Jason and Kanamae fully armed and ready for a fight.

Kanamae cracks her neck and whips out her metal arm guards. She runs to the first group of guards and kicks one in the head, flips and grabs one with both legs and throws him into another one. The entire group of guards opens fire on them. Jason quickly runs and tackles Kanamae and they hide behind a large pillar. The guards are firing rapidly and the pillar is breaking down slowly.

"Why did you stop me, because I had them beat," Kanamae says charging her weapons.

"No you stupid girl you would have been killed. Now I'm going to take care of them without killing them," Jason says pulling out a glowing Tetshuro.

"You don't want to kill them, but you are pulling out that deadly weapon," Kanamae says smirking at Jason and then firing her twin pistol hitting six men dead in the chest.

"Yeah, but since I have been using it the gun has been kind of speaking to me and I have a way to use my attack to hit them without killing them," Jason says.

The he looks from behind the pillar and both he and Tetshuro are glowing red. Jason takes aim with Tetshuro and targets 100 of the guard's hands in which they are holding their guns.

"RAINING BULLETS SHOWER," Jason screams and 100 blue looking bullets fly across the room hitting every guard hitting them in their hands causing them to drop their weapons.

Kanamae takes this chance to attack the remaining small group of guards. Disarming them and then kicking them to the ground. The last guard she is about to shoot in the head, but Jason looks at her and she instead slaps him across the face with her gun and he falls to the ground.

They enter the elevator and press the button that says zero. The elevator moves towards the floor where the 20 laboratories are. Jason and Kanamae walks towards where Dr. Hold and Dr. Jordan are waiting for them.

"Jason you are becoming quite skilled with Tetshuro magnum, I didn't think you would be able to manipulate a level two attack so quickly," Dr. Jordan says as she approaches Jason, but is met with a slap to her face and a gun pointed at her.

"You know what you hover trailer park trash you put your hands on me again and I will de-molecule your," Jordan is cut off.

"No, Dr. Jordan they are right to be angry. We have sent them into the lions den without any protection and innocent people are dying," Dr. Hold says as Kanamae grabs him by the throat and shoves her gun down it.

"Now tell me how Jason can use demonic power like Serigio can, because his gun is nice, but the demon is getting stronger," Kanamae says preparing to shoot the gagging Dr. Hold.

"Well he might be able to tell you if you didn't have a gun shoved down his throat," Jason says pulling Kanamae off Dr. Hold.

"Dr. Hold you know we can't tell them," Dr. Jordan says.

"Do you think our research and Kajehatu's making a profit is worth all the lives that are being taken," Dr. Hold says.

"Your research may not be worth it, but me making a fortune and building my own army of these demons are definitely worth a few casualties," Mr. Kajehatu walks into the lab with a nice black suit and a purple tie.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kajehatu, but I 'm going to teach him how to use his demonic powers to defeat or kill Michael Serigio," Dr. Hold pronounces.

"If you intend to not only lose your job, but your freedom you will do no such thing Dr. Hold. I will send a copy of your workings and unauthorized experimentation on humans to the government, they won't take likely to that, especially since you were banned from practicing applied science by the government itself," Kajehatu says with a smile and holding a black disk.

Jason quickly appears in front of Kajehatu and lifts him off the ground with one hand. Jason with his eyes glowing red is chocking Kajehatu.

"Now that's the Jason I like and so while you kill the jerk I'll take care of the people who caused all this," Kanamae says setting her guns to kill and preparing to kill both Dr. Hold and Dr. Jordan.

"Jason don't kill him, as much as he may deserve it, I will help you tap into your demonic powers, and before you disagree Kajehatu; you need footage for the army right, well if you present two strong demons you will get twice the money, right? So let Jason get stronger and subdue the monster Serigio," Dr. Hold says grabbing Jason's arm and pleading with him to let Kajehatu down.

Jason agrees and lets Kajehatu down. Kajehatu quickly runs past Jason to Dr. Hold.

"Ok Hold you made your point, but be warned if that thing kills Sesshomaru I will make sure you will be arrested," Kajehatu says.

"Sir the thing that you wanted me to build will make sure that they both are not killed," Dr. Hold whispers into Kajehatu's ear.

Jason heard this, but he didn't care all he wanted was enough power to stop Serigio and he knew that killing him was the only way to stop him. Kajehatu nods and walks away with a satisfied grin on his face. Jason would keep Serigio busy until Android SI was completed and could bring his demonic investments back to him safe and alive.

Dr. Hold and Dr. Jordan lead Jason and Kanamae to a training room. Dr. Hold informs Jason about demonic energy and the two main demonic attacks of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha had two known demonic attacks that he had without the use of his sword Tetsusaiga. The first was Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, which made his claws strong enough to cut through iron. The second was Blades of Blood, which combined with his first attack and his blood to throw sharp shuriken to cut his enemies down. Inuyasha 2.5 you must some how tap into your power and access these attacks," Dr. Hold says activating these robots for Jason to fight.

Kanamae is training as well in another room.

Meanwhile…

The sound of screams rages through the air as Serigio is torturing the young couple by slowly peeling the skin off of them.

"Yes scream as loud as you can so that the world can know that Serigio Sesshomaru will kill them next," Serigio says and laughs maniacally.

"I think demon you need to let them go demon and come and taste the tip of my blade," A guy in a black ninja suit says; carrying a katana with a black blade and silver edge.

"Ha you think you can scare me with that small sword of yours. I am not some little puppy demon, I am Sesshomaru, now leave me while I finish my food," Serigio says preparing to eat the couple.

A chain with a sharp blade blasts at Serigio and it cuts into his shoulder and knocks him back. Blood is everywhere and the screaming couple takes off running. While a female ninja with long bright red hair is standing on the ledge of the roof holding on to the other end of the bladed rope.

"Looks like I caught me a demon and now we can kill it," The female ninja says pulling on the rope causing Serigio pain.

"I don't know how you were able to wound me with these primitive weapons, but you let my prey escape and it is time for you to die," Serigio screams and runs quickly towards the female ninja.

Serigio is about to attack her with his sharp claws but she jumps out the way and kicks him in the back of the head. Then she pulls the rope and it tosses Serigio in the air. Serigio uses his claws to cut the rope in half. Before he can land on his feet he has to block the sword of the male ninja with his claws, but contact with the sword causes his skin to burn.

"What form of power is this boy," Serigio says jumping back from the ninja's sword.

"Our weapons are endowed with mystical energies that can cut through the toughest of demon skin," The male ninja says.

"We thought we would never get a chance to use our demon hunting skills, but with the recent appearance of you and another unknown demon; our powers were activated and brought us here," The female ninja says.

Serigio runs towards her to cut her in half, but she blocks his attack with her sword, and then quickly moves and cuts his shoulder. Serigio is surprised that a human can move that fast, is cut in the back by the male ninja, and then kicked in the face by the male ninja. Serigio then calls forth his demonic aura and it explodes causes the two ninjas to fly back. He then tries to run towards the male ninja, but he is hit in the back by a fire attack that knocks him off the roof. The female ninja shot the blast of fire and then jumps off the roof and quickly kicks Serigio three times in rapid succession and then the male ninja quickly appears and kicks Serigio into the ground causing a considerable crater to form.

"No more games you two die now," Serigio says and runs towards the female ninja. She tries to cut him with her katana, which has a silver blade with a black edge, but she only hits and after image of Serigio.

She is then cut across the chest with his claws. Then he punches her in the face, picks her up by the throat, and then slams her to the ground. He prepares to kill her but is hit by a block of earth, which the male ninja is controlling. The male ninja then moves his hands in a weird motion and calls forth more earth and he throws it at Serigio. Serigio quickly dodges it and kicks the ninja in his stomach. Serigio then takes his claw and impales the male ninja in the shoulder with it. Then he grabs the boy and picks him up.

"I hope you didn't think that I would be stopped by your parlor tricks," Serigio says and throws the boy into the female ninja.

Then he calls forth his whip and begins to quickly cut into both of them with his whip. He is surprised that they are able to withstand the power of his whip without dying. The female ninja then calls forth this weird shield to protect her and her companion. Serigio runs to the shield and starts punching it. Both ninja's disappear and then without notice one imbeds her sword in Serigio's neck and the male ninja impales him through the chest.

"Now die demon and the world will once again be cleaned," The male ninja states.

"You think that I will die by such means, you must not have down your history on the great Sesshomaru," Serigio says and then his claws glow a deadly green.

Both ninja's remove their swords and prepare for a final attack on Serigio, but Serigio grabs both of them and burns them intensely with his poison claw attack. They are blasted back and both fall to the ground.

Serigio prepares to finish them both off, but is stopped by the increase of pain he is feeling.

"My wounds are not healing as fast as they usually do, this magic is weakening me, Sesshomaru what do you mean I'm a weakling, no our power is absolute, I must find the girl only she has the magic to save me," Serigio says and disappears.

A strange light is glowing around both ninjas.

"Elisa we did not suspect that this demon was the Sesshomaru of legend no wonder he did not die so easily," The male ninja says.

"You're right Kuda, but I didn't notice that Sesshomaru had dog ears, but he has the whip and the poison claws though, something isn't right though brother," The female ninja says.

"Sister another demon is approaching," Kuda says.

"Our wounds aren't fully healed, but we must be prepared brother these demons must die," Elisa says as her and her brother draws their katanas.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review. Also I changed the name of the female ninja from Lisa to Elisa because I already have a character named Lisa. So yeah.


End file.
